


The Union

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry is in trouble, Lust, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public kidnapping, UST, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter just wants his wedding to go smoothly. Voldemort just wants Harry Potter.





	The Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_One](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_One) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry and Ginny are getting married. Tom or Voldemort has absolutely no intention of allowing the wedding to go through.

Voldemort dressed in his finest robes, made from Mulberry silk. Even the muggles, dim-witted as they were, agreed that Mulberry silk was the finest in the world. His disguise was perfect, even if he did say so himself.

He had bullied Lucius into stealing some hair from some random muggle and then all but locked Severus inside the onsite potions’ lab until the Polyjuice potion was ready. If either Death Eater wondered as to what he was up to, neither asked.

Adding silver cuffs in the shape of the Hogwarts crest (he wasn’t stupid, the crest was more universal than Slytherin or snake theme cuffs), he felt ready to face the day ahead of him.

*

Harry was starting to wish he had insisted on a small wedding. While it wasn’t large, the guests still rounded out to over 300 people and Harry wasn’t even sure he _knew _that many people. Still, it was better than what they had originally planned and at least the press wasn’t around.

Smoothing down his robes unnecessarily, Harry peered out from behind the safety of the tent. At least, his biggest request had been honoured – he and Ginny were marrying on the grounds of Hogwarts. Molly had drawn the line at getting married on the Quidditch pitch, but in front, the lake wasn’t a bad spot.

“Harry?” Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, the weight of it was reassuring. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“With my luck?” Harry winced, “I’m going to trip or forget my vows.”

Ron chuckled, “As long as you-know-who doesn’t turn up, I think you’re going to be fine.”

Harry chewed his bottom lip, “Please Ron,” he sighed, “don’t say things like that you’ll curse me.”

Outside of the tent, the choir began singing, the sign that Harry was supposed to be standing at the alter and not hiding in the safety of the tent.

“Oh, bugger.”

Ron threw his arm around Harry’s shoulders and steered him confidently outside. “Come on, let’s make you part of the family officially.”

Harry tried to relax as he smiled and waved to family and friends, trying to project the same easy confidence as Ron. Please, he begged to whatever Fates watched over his life, please let this day go well.

*

Slipping into a seat near the back, Voldemort relaxed as the hour of Harry’s wedding approached. Harry had been lucky so far, the day was bright and sunny, the air warm yet still comfortable. The only thing letting Harry down as that Filch and Hagrid had been deemed good enough security for surely, not even Voldemort would turn up to ruin Potter’s wedding. 

And the Order would have been right. He had no plans on ruining anything. If anything, he was about to _improve_ the wedding.

Harry and his blood traitor side kick passed, looking smiling at everyone as they did so. Harry looked fantastic in his yet black robes, that brought out his eyes and made his arse look fuckable.

When the singing ended – not soon enough for Voldemort’s liking, there was a small lull. The conversation died out and excited glances back towards the entrance told him Ginny’s arrival was expected any time.

When finally, the bride arrived, golden-red hair cascading down her back, her white robes looking old and traditional – passed down from mother to daughter perhaps – she beamed as she took her place next to Harry.

The next few minutes were rather dull. Voldemort watched as the official waffled on about ‘true love’ and ‘destiny’ and other rubbish one sprouts at an event such as this. There was a pause and brief laughter as Ron looked horrified as though he had forgotten the rings and Harry looked ready to murder his best friend, the murderous look giving way to a smile as Ron dramatically held the rings aloft.

Harry was the first to take one of the rings and place is delicately on Ginny’s pale finger. Harry paused, taking a deep breath. Now was his chance.

Standing up, no one blinked at him. All eyes were on Harry as he talked about falling for Ginny and what a wonderful woman she was. No one looked at him as strode towards the pair until he reached for his wand.

Harry glanced up just as people were starting to stand, words of warning ready on their lips but they were too late. As the hour struck, the Polyjuice potion ended. People screamed; curses flew. Harry made to reach for his own wand but was hampered by his wedding robes.

“You look delightful,” Voldemort murmured into the younger man’s ear. He wrapped an arm easily around the man, ignoring the shrieks from the blood traitor wrench. “They’ll look even more delightful on my bedroom floor.”

Harry screwed up his face in horror, “Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.” Just as the Order threw their first competent hexes, Voldemort flicked his wrist his wand moving through the air like a knife and he and his prize disapparated from Hogwarts.


End file.
